Tears for Hope
by pandagirl342
Summary: Neji asks Sakura out ,and brakes the promise he made with Tenten,How worse can life get!Neji & Tenten  Slight Neji & Sakura
1. Broken Promise

**Author Notes:** Konishiwa minna-san! well I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics and code Lyoko fanfics for the past few days and I thought to myself: Heck, why don't I write one? So here it is! enjoy!

**WARNING:** I'm from China so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Tears for Hope 

She saw it, saw what she never wanted to see, he broke the promise, broke the promise he made years ago. What use was the ring, if he liked someone else? He wouldn't let any boy near her, but she let any girl near him. It just wasn't fair to her.

Tenten just heard Neji ask Sakura out. Why? Because she was pretty, smart, and strong, but Tenten herself dumb, weak, and ugly, she had nothing to compare with Sakura, she had family, friends and a prodigy boyfriend that was supposed to be Tenten's. She herself had no family, a weird teammate and teacher, and a cold hearted bastard teammate, that promised her he would ask her out when they grow up, but instead of asking her out, he asked her best friend.

HOW WORSE CAN LIFE GET!

* * *

What do you guys think?Plz review 


	2. The Promise

**Author Notes:** Konishiwa minna-san! well I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics and code Lyoko fanfics for the past few days and I thought to myself: Heck, why don't I write one? So here it is! enjoy!

**WARNING:** I'm from China so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Tears for Hope

* * *

"Nani! You asked Sakura-chan out"

"Hn"

Neji and Naruto were eating ramen at Ichiraku's.

" But I thought you will go with Tenten-chan!"

"Whatever"

* * *

"Neji I can't believe you lied to me!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did! You promised me when we were small that you would ask me out when we grow up! But now, you ask my best friend out! What kind of promise is that?"

"You actually believed that"

"Of course, you even gave me your mother's wedding ring!"

Like that, Neji just walked away, hands in his pocket.

Tenten didn't believe that Neji forgot, like he was Konoha's Hyuga Prodigy, how could he forget! She kept walking and saw a stream with a big oak tree, it was where they first met.

Flashback

Little Neji was sad of his father's death; his mother also gave him her wedding ring before she died. Neji was looking at the ring when he saw the stream. Suddenly he saw a little girl sitting by the water, legs in the stream, humming a sad song; you could see the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"My parents died, and I miss them"

"Me, too. My father died yesterday"

"I'm sorry. My name is Tenten, What's yours?

"My name is Neji, nice to meet you Ten-chan"

Tenten blushed at the name and smiled.

"You look pretty cute when you blush"

"Arigato Neji-kun"

"I want to ask you out when we grow up!"

"………………"

"I'll give you this ring for promise"

"H-hai"

And like that the ring was on her ring finger.

* * *

What doyou think?I'm trying to update it as fast as I can.Plz review 


	3. Tears for Hope

**Author Notes:** Konishiwa minna-san! well I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics and code Lyoko fanfics for the past few days and I thought to myself: Heck, why don't I write one? So here it is! enjoy!

**WARNING:** I'm from China so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Tears for Hope

* * *

She took off the ring and was about to throw it in the water until she heard 

"Stop, you are going to regret throwing that"

"I know you still like me Ten-Chan"

"Stop it, so what if I still like you! You asked Sakura out, not me!"

"You're trying to hate me, but you don't"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuse!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ten, can you just listen to me? Look I'm sorry okay, Kiba dared me to ask her out, or else he will ask you out, and I can't just stand there watching him take you away from me"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Neji actually apologizing.

"Tenten I-I love you"

Tears were coming out of her eyes once again.

"I love you too, Neji!

And like that they lived happily ever after………….not

* * *

Two months later 

"Congrates Ten-chan!"

"Thanks guys"

"We can't believe you're getting married at the age of 17!"

After the incidence that happened two months ago, Neji and Tenten was officially a couple and after a few weeks later, Neji proposed to Tenten.

"You may kiss your bride now"

And like that Neji and Tenten were officially married!

* * *

I'm done,yay,plz review 


End file.
